Tori and Jade's Second Date
by Scriblitte
Summary: Tori and Jade have gone on a play date, now it's time for a real one. Rated T for Jori goodness. This is a story about girls who date...if that is not your thing maybe you should skip this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Still working on the next chapter for More than a New School. Was feeling a little Jori and well...enjoy. Yes, it's just more fluff.**

**Tori and Jade's...Second Date?**

**Chapter 1.**

"Jade!"

Jade heard her name shouted like a battle cry and tossed the scissors she held into her locker before bracing for impact. Jade had to fight to keep the smile off of her face as Cat collided into her. Jade felt Cat's arms circle her waist and the shorter girl squeezed her tight.

Jade returned Cat's enthusiastic embrace and breathed in a whole candy store of scents. Vanilla, cotton candy, chocolate, and strawberry were all easily identifiable. Jade would never admit how much she adored the exuberant redhead. As she felt Cat let go Jade placed a quick kiss on Cat's cheek which earned her a great big smile from Cat.

"What was that for?" Cat blinked.

"Because tonight you and I are going to see..._The Scissoring_." Jade said as she brandished two tickets.

Cat's eyes went wide and she bit her lip. She took two steps back and looked down at her shoes. Jade noticed the look and her smile vanished.

"Cat! We planned this two weeks ago." Jade growled and Cat squeaked shaking her head back and forth.

"It's not my fault I swear! Please don't be mad at me." Cat said close to tears.

"Explain."

"Tonight my brother is coming home from that special hospital in Germany and the whole family is throwing him a party." Cat said quickly. She peaked at Jade and watched the angry girl deflate a little.

"But if you can't go then who am I going get to come with me?" Jade asked as she slammed her locker closed.

Both girls jumped back as Sinjin appeared behind Jade's locker door.

"I don't have anything going on tonight." Sinjin said with a smile.

Jade reached into her backpack and extracted a large shiny silver pair of scissors. She snapped them open and closed in rapid succession.

"Oh really?" Jade asked Sinjin. She looked at her scissors then back at Sinjin.

"Never mind." Sinjin turned around and quickly rushed away.

"Hey girls what's shaking?" Andre greeted the girls as he walked up. Beck was just a couple of paces behind him.

"Hey ladies." Beck said with a smile.

"Jade was just saying how tonight she urmphming..." Jade stopped Cat from telling the boys about her plans when she placed her hand over Cat's mouth.

"I was just telling Cat how great it must be now that her brother is coming home, isn't that right Cat?" Jade looked at Cat pointedly. When Cat nodded Jade kissed the back of her hand while it was clamped over Cat's mouth and released the shorter girl.

"Right, what Jade said." Cat agreed smiling.

"He's back from Germany?" Beck asked.

"Did he bring back any chizz?" Andre looked hopeful.

"I don't know, he doesn't get in for a couple of more hours." Cat told them.

"Hey Jade we're thinking about going to the Gorilla Club, you down?" Andre asked.

"Not tonight. You boys have fun." Jade told them while making minimal eye contact with Beck.

"Oh you know we will." Andre smiled and nudged Beck. "Won't we Beck? We getting down tonight!"

"Yeah. Getting down...at the Gorilla Club." Beck was deadpan.

"I wanna go to the Gorilla Club!" Cat whined.

"No!" both boys turned on the redhead.

"You laugh and giggled when you rode the fire breathing mechanical bunny!" complained Andre.

"The bunny's my friend." Cat said matter of factly.

"You make the balls of pain look like a ballet exorcise." Beck told her.

"It's just so much fun!" Cat clapped smiled.

"Cat, you have to go to your brother's party tonight." Jade reminded her.

"You can come with us next time." Beck said before Cat could start crying.

"Yay!"Cat cheered.

"I wonder where Tori is?" Andre asked.

"Tori volunteered to model for someone in makeup class." Cat told the gang.

"Guy's night out it is." Beck said.

"See you girls later." Andre waved as they left.

"You still going to the movie tonight?" Cat asked Jade.

"Yes." Jade told her.

"You can come to the party if you want." Cat offered.

"Nope. I got two tickets to my favorite movie and I will see it tonight." Jade said.

Tori looked at herself in the mirror and was very impressed with the makeup job. She looked like she just walked off the cover of a magazine. Her tanned cheekbones were smooth, her eyes were dark and smokey, and her lips were pink and glossy. The long gentle waves of her hair framed her face making her look amazing.

"I look good." Tori admitted to herself. She stood up and gathered her purse and cell phone before heading out.

"I should totally hit the mall...or at least Nozu." Tori thought it was too bad the boys were going out to the Gorilla Club tonight. If Tori knew she was going to look this good it might have been worth the craziness to go with them.

Tori's spotted Jade and walked over to say hi, eager to show off her outfit.

"Hey Jade, why didn't you go with the guys to the Gorilla Club?" Tori asked. Tori smiled hoping to see Jade's reaction to her makeup job.

"Cat's got a thing with her family so I figured they deserved a boy's night out." Jade didn't even bother looking up from her phone. Tori frowned and tried again stepping a little closer.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Tori asked.

"I'm making a date." Jade said with eyes staring at her phone.

"Oh you have a date? With who?" Tori asked as she wondered who would be brave enough to date Jade.

"I didn't say I have a date I said I'm making a..." Jade's words trailed off as she looked at Tori.

Tori smiled and posed for Jade. It was rare to render Jade West speechless and Tori savored every moment of it. Tori spun full circle so Jade could take in her whole ensemble.

Tori was wearing a tan bikini top and matching sarong wrapped around her waist. Her long legs were visible below the knee and bare. She also sported a pair of comfortable leather sandals.

"Well? What do you think?" Tori asked smiling.

Jade was still a little speechless and Tori began to feel even better about her outfit when she saw the slightest blush touch Jade's cheeks.

Tori reached out and gently touched Jade's shoulder. "Jade?"

Jade blinked and Tori knew she wasn't spacing out anymore.

Jade looked up and when she saw Tori her heart stopped. Jade forgot breath, she forgot to think, she just drank in the sight of the other girl. Jade felt herself get a little weak in the knees and had force herself to concentrate.

After their play date Jade found herself seeking out Tori's company more often. At first it was just to make sure Tori didn't go after Beck. But after Tori turned Beck down, Jade found she just wanted to spend more time with Tori. She found herself genuinely liking her Hollywood Arts rival. Now it felt more like attraction.

Tori was simply gorgeous.

The darkness around her eyes made Jade want to lean towards her and now more than ever she wanted to capture Tori's lips with her own. Jade felt her cheeks grow warm and knew she was blushing. Tori's lips moved but Jade didn't hear the words. Yup, definitely attraction.

Jade felt fingers gently touch her shoulder and looked up into Tori's beautiful eyes.

"You. Me. Movies. Tonight?" Jade said it more like a command but the fact that she was waiting for a response told Tori it was a question. Jade didn't trust herself to speak too much right now.

"What about your date?" Tori asked lowering her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded and Jade smiled.

"It's still a date." Jade told her. Tori raised her eyebrow at the comment.

"Should I go home and change?" Tori teased.

"You change and your staying home." Jade said with a smirk.

"Then my lady, take me as I am." Tori said with a laugh holding out her arm.

"Oh I intend to." Jade said as she took Tori's arm and lead her out of the school.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Are you digging the Jori so far? Too fluffy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read chapter one and thank you for all of your reviews, they are encouraging. On that note, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing characters but I thank Dan for creating them.**

**Chapter 2**

**The Date...part 1.**

"You've never seen the _The Scissoring?_" Jade asked Tori incredulously.

"No, I never saw it." Tori repeated.

"Well it's one of my favorite movies." Jade said as she held the door to theater open for Tori.

"I'm sure I'll like it." Tori wrapped her arms around her shoulders feeling the cold air inside. Her outfit offered her no protection from the theater's air conditioning.

Jade noticed Tori's discomfort and removed her jacket. She draped the garment around Tori's shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"We'll see..." Jade whispered in Tori's ear.

Jade handed the ticket ripper both tickets and together the girls made there way to their seats. Jade directed Tori to the back row and they took seats in the middle.

Tori breathed in the scents that clung to Jade's jacket. Cinnamon, and clove, it reminded Tori of Autumn and Halloween. Tori flipped up the arm rest between her and Jade. She pulled the jacket around her tighter and leaned against her companion.

Jade watched Tori get comfortable and smiled when the arm rest went up. She placed one arm around Tori's shoulders and was rewarded with a smile.

"So you do know how to be nice after all." Tori said quietly.

"You've never been on a date with me before. I know how to be _very_ nice." Jade said facing her date.

Jade found herself staring into Tori's eyes. They were the color of dark caramel, warm and smooth. Jade licked her lips and saw Tori's eyes follow her tongue.

Jade looked around and noticed the crowd was quite small. They were basically alone in the back of theater. It didn't surprise Jade given that this is the third time _The Scissoring _is being shown on the big screen, the movie was a cult phenomenon.

"You look amazing tonight." Jade said quietly.

"I'm glad you think so." Tori leaned an inch closer to Jade.

"Don't tell me you don't know that you look gorgeous." Jade said with a raised eyebrow.

"How about I tell you that I think you look gorgeous."

Jade leaned forward and as the lights went down she pressed her lips to Tori's. The kiss was soft and inviting. Tori's lips followed Jade's and when Jade increased the pressure of the kiss Tori responded in kind. Neither girl knew how long they remained like that but when they stopped kissing they were both breathing heavy.

Jade was surprised at how intense the kiss was. It started soft and sweet, and when she wanted more it seemed like Tori wanted the same. The smell of Tori's coconut sunblock reminded Jade of the beach. They all went to beach once, Jade remembered Tori wore a bikini. Jade caught herself staring more than once that day.

Jade felt Tori's whole body relax against her and wished she knew what Tori was thinking. It was obvious that she liked the kiss but Jade wondered if Tori felt what Jade was feeling.

"Now I'll never forget this movie." Tori said quietly once the movie started.

For the first time in what felt like a very long time Jade felt happy. It was like winning a prize, or watching a very good play, only it was even better than that. Feeling Tori snuggled up against her, knowing that she felt something from that kiss, brought more warmth than just sharing body heat.

During the next hour and half Jade found herself watching Tori more than the movie. Jade found it surprising that Tori didn't jump during the more...cutting moments of the movie. Instead Tori seemed to cringe during some of the scenes that Jade actually found the most fascinating.

There was a scene with a girl Tori's age that had really long hair. During the scene the girl's hair was being cut very dramatically. The silver blades of the scissors flashed in the moonlight as it cut through the soft brown curls. The cadence of the snipping was eerie and the tempo would increase and decrease randomly. As one long lock of hair was cut the camera followed it all the way to floor in slow motion. Tori held her breath the entire time.

Jade reached over with her free hand touch the back of Tori's. Tori took a breath and entwined her fingers with Jade's. After giving Tori's hand a gentle squeeze Jade felt the tension go out of Tori's shoulders and she relaxed again.

After that, Jade and Tori spent the remainder of the film toying with each other's fingers. Tori's remaining hand reached up and laced her finger's with the hand Jade wrapped around her shoulders. Tori managed to pull Jade's arm around her like a hug. Jade brought Tori's other hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. They carried on like that until the movie ended.

When the movie ended and lights came on and both girls remained seated while the small crowd dispersed. Jade felt her heart beating heavy in her chest and wanted to be alone with her date.

"So what did you think?" Jade asked.

"This has been the best movie theater experience I have ever had." Tori said with a smile.

Jade couldn't help but smile back.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jade prompted.

Tori was spared having to answer when Jade's phone began to ring.

"You didn't put your phone in silent?" Tori asked as Jade untangled herself just enough to free her Pearphone.

"I didn't ring during the movie did it?" Jade answered with a grin of her own.

"Who is it?" Tori glanced between Jade and her phone.

"Cat." Jade put her phone away, tucking into the top pocket of the jacket draped over Tori's shoulders.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

"No."

"But you know she is just gonna..." Tori didn't get to finish before she heard her own phone start to ring.

"Now who didn't turn off their phone?" Jade's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I was a little distracted after we sat down." Tori reminded her.

"Good answer. No don't answer the..."

"Hello." Tori said answering her phone.

"...phone." Jade slumped in defeat.

"Hey Cat! The welcome back party ended early?"

Jade listened and waited for the inevitable. When Tori looked back at Jade, she spoke at the same time Tori did.

"Cat wants us to play baby-golf."

"How did you know what Cat wanted?" Tori asked

"Let's just say it's how Cat likes to spend a lot of Friday nights. I don't want to play baby-golf!" Jade said loud enough for Cat to hear.

Tori listened for a minute before turning back to Jade.

"She wants to talk to you." Tori said handing the phone to Jade.

Jade took the phone from Tori and covered the mic with her hand.

"Do you really want to go play baby-golf with Cat?" Jade asked.

Tori paused for a second before answering. Jade looked at her pointedly and Tori answered.

"It's just...I'm having so much fun being out with you...I don't want the date to be over." Tori finished saying the last part quickly.

Jade didn't hesitate she held the phone to her hear ans spoke.

"Cat, I'll pick you up in twenty minutes." Jade hung up the phone and handed it to Tori.

Tori was smiling when she tucked her phone back into her purse.

"You owe me, Vega." Jade told her date.

Tori leaned in and kissed Jade. Once again the kiss started out soft, and inviting, before Jade ran her tongue lightly over Tori's lips. Tori didn't respond immediately, but she slowly deepened the kiss. Tori's tongue would peek out and touch Jade's lips and Jade's tongue. Jade found it seductive and maddening. Just as Tori began to increase the pressure of the kiss they both heard a small cough.

Both girls blinked at the bright theater and at the girl who was waiting to sweep the aisle. She was blushing and smiling but she needed to do her job.

Jade slowly stood up and helped Tori to her feet.

"Onward to baby-golf." Tori chanted.

Jade just groaned and followed Tori out.

"Why don't you want to play?"

"Because Cat cheats."

This made Tori laugh as they exited the theater.

**A/N: The night isn't over yet! Again thank you to everyone who reads and for each and every review. I hope you are enjoying the story, I will try and keep Jade more "in character" but I just can't stop the fluff. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your encouraging reviews. I hope you are enjoying the date so far. Tori and Jade are now playing baby-golf with Cat...let's join them.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own these characters. **

**Chapter 3**

**Baby-golf**

"Every hole?" Tori asked for the fifth time since the girls started their game of baby-golf at Tiny Putts.

"I told you she cheats." Jade said without sympathy.

Cat walked back to them with a big grin on her face. She looked adorable in blue jeans and tight fitting t-shirt covered in crayon drawings of brown and green trees, red houses, and rainbows. She also carried her custom made putter and walked with a little strut.

"Hole in one!" Cat cheered.

"You always get a hole in one." Jade reminded Cat as she stepped up to take her shot.

"That doesn't mean it's not fun!" Cat told Tori earnestly sitting next to her.

"Every hole?" Tori asked Cat after watching the adorable redhead sink five hole-in-one shots.

Cat laughed and nodded her head up and down before she stopped and looked at Tori with a very serious expression. She leaned in close and told Tori earnestly.

"I love baby-golf. It's not just a game, it's a lifestyle." Cat said in her serious voice.

Tori looked from Cat to Jade.

"Is she serious?" Tori asked.

"But baby-golf sounds like sooo much fun." Jade said in her imitation Tori voice.

"I don't talk like..." Tori stopped when she found Jade smiling and winking at her. Tori blushed and found herself staring down at her shoes.

Jade brought her attention back to the current hole she was on.

This hole had a water obstacle; you had to cross a make shift river to get to the cup. There were three bridges you could use to get across. The cup was in a position that made it look like you had to aim for the middle bridge but it was a trap. The bridge on the left is the bridge you want. It leads to the hole in one shot. This was a relatively simple hole and Jade didn't want to let Cat gain too much of a lead. There was always the smallest chance that Cat might miss a shot and Jade could finally beat her.

Also, and Jade would never admit this, she loved baby-golf growing up. She was almost as good as Cat. They played a lot of baby-golf together in Jr. High school and Jade was pretty competitive. It was frustrating when Cat got better and better at the game. Cat always seemed to love the game more than Jade did and Jade suspected that was why Cat was better.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win Little Red." Jade whispered to herself using Andre's nickname for Cat.

Jade measured up and took her shot. Her ball rolled right on over to the left bridge. The bridge sloped down causing the ball to pick up some momentum. When the ball cleared the bridge it was rolling straight towards the cup. Jade watched with interest as the ball began to slow down until...

'Plunk'

"Yes!" Jade cheered to herself. She almost jumped when she turned around and saw that Tori had walked up to watch her take her shot.

"Not interested in playing baby-golf eh?" Tori asked with a chuckle.

"Not against Cat...but beating you is always a bonus." Jade smiled then and stuck out her tongue at Tori. As Jade walked away she reached back and spanked Tori once on her ass.

"Your up!" Jade exclaimed after making contact.

"Hey! This isn't baseball." Tori smiled and rubbed her butt where Jade smacked her.

This earned Tori a smile from Jade.

"Your still up loser. Take your shot." Jade stared Tori down.

Tori was spared her chance to retort when Cat chimed in.

"What's going on with you two?" Cat looked back and forth between Tori and Jade.

"Ugh? What do you mean Cat?" Tori asked as she walked over to take her shot.

"Yeah Cat, what exactly do you mean by 'going on'?" Jade said using air quotes.

"I don't know...you two just seem different." Cat was suspicious.

"Different how?" Jade narrowed her eyes at Cat but she was smiling.

"Like I said I don't know. What happened at the movie?" Cat asked.

"We watched _The Scissoring_" Tori said lining up her shot.

"Watched the movie and...?" Cat wasn't giving up.

"Tori didn't jump during the scary parts." Jade admitted with another smile.

"What's with that!" Cat jumped and pointed at Jade.

"What?" Jade asked.

"You smiled and you complimented Tori. You smiled **while** you complimented Tori." Cat accused Jade.

"I'm allowed to smile." Jade argued.

"You hardly ever smile." Cat countered.

"Cat, shhhh! I'm trying to take my shot." Tori announced loudly.

Cat's baby-golf instincts kicked in and she quieted down so Tori could take her shot.

Tori aimed and swung her putter...too hard. Her ball rolled over to the left bridge and crossed it but her ball was going too fast. Her ball practically bounced across the bridge gaining momentum with each bounce. The ball launched off the bridge and onto the green moving very quickly. The ball rocketed towards the cup and bounced off the rim rolling and stopping eight inches from the hole.

"Aw! Butternut! Tori complained. She turned around and jumped when she saw that Jade was standing right behind her.

Tori was momentarily captivated by Jade's blue-green eyes. They were beautiful and sparkling in the lights of the golf course. Jade had a way of narrowing her eyes at something when she was focused that let you know she was paying close attention to what she was looking at. Tori recognized the look, but when it was directed at her in rendered her speechless, immobile, unwilling to look away. She was so mesmerized that she didn't notice Jade's face moving closer to hers. When their noses were practically touching Jade stopped leaning forward.

"Vega!" Jade said loudly.

Tori jumped and focused again. Before she could flinch or move she felt Jade's lips touch her cheek. It was swift and teasing, and so not fair. Before Tori could complain Jade stepped past her.

"Come on Cat, we can start on the next hole while Tori finishes this one." Jade called behind her walking away. She swung her putter in circles holding it like a cane as she retrieved her golf ball.

"Tori am I dreaming?" Cat asked before following Jade.

"I'd say we're both dreaming Cat." Tori answered.

**A/N: Sorry it was short but the night is not over yet and neither is the date. I hope you all enjoy the fluffy fun. Should Tori and Jade tell Cat what happened at the movie? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter everyone. The date continues.**

**Chapter 4**

**What comes next?**

Cat watched Tori and Jade very carefully throughout the rest of the baby-golf game. They were smiling and laughing together after each shot. Once or twice Tori even touched Jade lightly on her arm, and Jade let her. It was like a bizarre dream and Cat felt like she was in an alternate dimension.

"I gotta get to the bottom of this." Cat said to herself. She pulled out her phone and began writing a mass text, but she didn't send it… yet.

Tori and Jade were taking their last shot. Cat watched as Jade made a hole-in-one.

"Yay Jade!" Cat yelled.

Jade turned and made eye contact with Cat. She wore an amused expression and winked at the adorable redhead. Then she turned and watched Tori take her shot.

The shot was a bit of a challenge.

The thing with this hole was you hit the ball down the center of a city street, past a train that circled the course, and into an elevator of a clock tower. The ball gets carried up to the top of the clock tower where it falls down the center of the clock tower. The whole thing looked very steampunk; it was Jade's favorite hole. Most people hit the train at least once.

Tori took aim and swung her putter.

Her ball traveled down the center of the street and was on its way to the clock tower. The train went past leaving a gap. Then the ball began to slow down as it approached the door of the elevator.

Everyone held their breath as Tori's ball slowed even further before finally it came to rest on the edge of the elevator. The doors closed; pushing Tori's ball the rest of the way in.

"Woohoo! Go Tori!" Cat cheered.

They all watched Tori's ball make the ride up what looked like a glass elevator. The ball rose up to the top of the tower and the doors opened. Tori's It slowly crept out of the elevator, falling down the hole at the top of the clock tower.

"Way to go Tori." Jade said grinning.

"Yay! I did it!" Tori jumped up and down in celebration.

Cat got up and rushed over to give Tori a great big hug.

After letting Tori go Cat was shocked to see Jade walk forward and give Tori a hug. Cat's eyes were as big as saucers when Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and she even didn't try and strangle her.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cat exclaimed.

Both girls turned to look at Cat. They each wore an innocent expression on their face but neither girl let go.

"Something is definitely going on with you two." Cat pointed back and forth from Tori to Jade...they were still hugging.

"What? I'm not allowed to congratulate Tori?" Jade asked moving to Tori's side but keeping one arm wrapped firmly around her.

"You two. Being all chummy. What gives?" Cat questioned.

"I thought you wanted us to be friends?" Tori leaned her head down on Jade's shoulder. It was cute, and adorable, and so **not** Tori and Jade.

"You are gonna tell me." Cat promised them with a smile on her lips.

"There's nothing to tell Cat." Jade said. She leaned her head towards Tori's.

"See! That right there! Something happened at the movie, didn't it?" Cat asked outright.

"I really liked the movie." Tori turned her head to look at Jade.

"We should go again." Jade said to Tori.

"Yay." Tori said it quietly. Hugging Jade tighter to her side.

"That's it! Tell me now...or else." Cat held up her pink Pearphone.

Tori and Jade both turned to look at Cat.

"Who are you gonna call Cat?" Tori asked with a smile.

"No one." Cat answered.

"Text?" Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Mass text." Cat held one finger over the send button.

"She doesn't scare me." Tori told Jade.

Jade just smiled at Tori then looked back at Cat.

"Well?" Jade asked.

Cat pressed send. She grinned at Tori and Jade before she picked up her purse and putter. She continued to get ready to leave while Tori and Jade stared at her and waited.

"Who did you text Cat?" Tori obviously wanted to know.

"You both know that getting a hole-in-one on the final hole gets you free passes for your next round of baby-golf. That means we get to go again!" Cat squeaked, ignoring her question.

"Movies and another round of baby-golf?" Tori asked Jade forgetting Cat.

"We could grab sushi before the movie." Jade suggested.

"It's a date." Tori grinned.

That made Jade smile.

"You are both spending the night at **my** house tonight!" Cat cried happily. She turned and watched their reaction.

Tori and Jade both looked over at the excited redhead confused.

"We are?" Tori asked, interested.

"No, not tonight." Jade sounded defeated.

All three cell phones went off at once. And all three girls checked their phone, read their text messages, and then...

"You sent a text to my mom?" Tori asked.

"And my mom?" Jade sounded angry.

"I told them both that my parents are going out of town to visit my brother in the hospital and that I didn't want to be all alone. I asked them if you could stay at my house and keep me company." Cat said sweetly. It sounded innocent but she knew it devious.

"And where are your parents, Cat?" Tori eyed the redhead.

"In New York visiting my brother in the hospital." Cat admitted.

"Cat? Why didn't you just ask us to spend the night with you?" Jade sounded annoyed but not angry.

"Because now you can't say no!" Cat sounded proud of herself.

"It could be fun." Tori gently poked Jade in the ribs. Jade flinched ever so slightly and Tori's eyes widened. Even Cat looked over in surprise.

Jade noticed the looks she was getting and quickly stepped away from Tori.

"I am not ticklish." Jade told them adamantly.

"Oh really?" Tori took a step towards Jade.

"Don't you dare!" Jade threatened.

"Oh Jadey?" Cat taunted taking a step.

"No! No no." Jade continued to retreat.

"Three." Tori started the countdown.

"Wait!" Jade cringed.

"Two." Cat was ready to pounce.

"One!" Tori didn't give Jade and chance to interrupt.

"Alright!" Jade stood tall and held them back with a glare. "You win. Tonight we stay at Cat's house." Jade hoped that conceding to their demands would keep her safe from their fingers.

Cat and Tori rushed Jade anyway and tickled her into submission.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. I hope your looking forward to the slumber party just as much as I am.**


End file.
